Miss Maid
by Queen Sapphire
Summary: Senju Itama follow the shadows of his three older brothers—each excel in their respective work. Wood, water, and earth. The Masuyo Games is nearing, and his name is listed, but Itama specialized being the anomaly of his renowned clan—too diplomatic, too civilian-like, too average. Until on his birthday—he acquired a strange pink haired maid with a smile like sunshine. MultiSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

Miss Maid

* * *

 _Disclaimer Applied_

* * *

A male with long brown locks, and tanned skin was looking for something. Under his hazel brown eyes were a pair of lines, the beginning of stress. He was dressed nicely—the clothing materials were made out of silk, and linen. His hazel brown eyes rummaged around the place (a beautiful green garden, flowers, and grass shimmering with the morning dew as the sun, and the blue sky enhanced its beauty—it was truly spring season.) "Where is that little rascal?" He smiled warmly.

The young man of the age of twenty shown a troubled look, but with not so hidden amusement in his wise eyes, then he found a mane of black, and white behind the garden's old well—wearing green moss as its attire as small vines proudly was shown around the working borehole. The young noble grinned so bright that it rivalled the sun's as he found what— _who_ he was looking for.

The noble noiselessly crept up to the well, with the intention of scaring whoever was behind the waterhole. His grin was still plastered on his face, finding the situation hilarious as his hands were ready to give the person a scare. His hands shot through, and grabbed his victim's narrow shoulders, causing him to jump in surprise, and terror.

"Eek?!" Was the person's response. The culprit dissolve into giggles then it became to guffaws as he held his stomach. His victim gave a cute pout, then proceeded to playfully punched the older boy's shoulders. "So mean, Nii-sama..." The younger boy with spirit monochrome colours grumbled as his older brother's jovial laughs kept on coming.

Laugh. "Hai-hai, please kindly accept my apologies, my dear Otouto." He said, his chuckles died down, but his mirth was still present. He plopped down next to his younger sibling, relaxing against the well as his eyes looked at the younger boy with a nostalgic feeling. "Now, Itama-chan, would you tell me why are you here? Kaa-san's looking for you." He raised a brow at his brother who was wearing silk robes, matching his hair, but dirtied from the garden.

Itama sighed as his eyes filled with pessimism. His small shoulders slumped down as if he was tired from a long day of work. Dark brown eyes were puffed up, and small sniffle could be heard. He looked away from his brother—not wanting to answer the question, instead he gave him silence.

His older brother noticed his stiff posture, but his smile was still on place, to keep the atmosphere loose. "It's Otou-san, isn't it?"

Tensed then nodded.

"He gave you that speech about Senju pride, and being a heir, didn't he?"

Nod. Sniffle.

"Otouto, you know that four of us are candidates for the Clan Head position, like it or not, we _need_ to compete or else—"

The monochrome haired boy interrupted, as if knowing the answer by constant reminders. "Yeah, yeah, or else we will be shame by the other Clan Heads, I get it. And we're _Senju_ , so expectations are doubled... Then, there's also the King of Clans too..." He sighed, feeling unconfident with his abilities, comparing himself with his overachieving brothers. "I just... I... I just don't want to be the... _defective_ in the clan."

The older boy frowned at the word. He gently grabbed the boy's shoulders, unlike moments ago, "You will **_not_** be the defective, you were **_never_** at the beginning." He sternly reassured the boy. It was absurd to call himself a defective, and calling yourself like that with his age saddened the older brother. But, he inwardly accused his father for his younger brother's self-esteem issues. "And, even if you were a defective then I'm also one too. I know you can reach greater heights, in my heart I know you can. You could surpass Kawarama, Tobimara or even _me_!" He exclaimed as he pointed himself.

The younger boy looked confused the burst into giggles when his older brother mentioned himself. All that burden on his small shoulders seemed to be lifted as he felt light, and cheerful. Itama laughed as the older noble joined—doubling their laughters. "You?" He exclaimed while he giggled, "Last week, Kaa-san had to literally dragged your butt to an omiai, because you were too scared!" Itama cackled as he remembered last week's episode. "Telling Kaa-san, how you were so sick, and dying. _'I don't think I can make it.'_ "Putting an impression of his "sickly" brother.

"Then you had the ridiculous excuse of wanting to watch Kawarama _sleeping_ , saying _'I need to take care of my brother, Kaa-san! What kind of monster do you think I am?!'_ She was furious!" His giggles were infectious.

"Hey! When I heard it was an _Uzumaki_ , I was done for! Have you heard of how _crazy_ Uzumaki women are?!" His brother defended himself, but laughters took control of his voice.

"Scaredy-cat!"

"Am not!"

The two brothers felt the atmosphere became more loose,and relaxed contrasted to the former. They stayed silent for awhile, enjoying the day as their ears picked up the smallest sounds—from the main house's chattering to the canaries singing their lullabies. It was so serene, they never had the luxury to just to rest, and take in the scenery. It was beautiful as their brotherhood was.

Itama felt like his brothers were going to walk on the same, but different paths, very soon. He felt conflicted about that gut feeling. But, he ignored it as he basked the sun's warmth hugs.

Silence had never been so peaceful. The two brothers wished that they will stay here forever—no responsibilities, no pressure, no stress, and no competitions. Being in a clan was hardworking, finding time for themselves was hard enough. Just for a few minutes here was releasing knots from life.

A nurturing voice yelled out, "Hashirama! Itama! Time for lunch!"

Itama had a feeling that his older brother wanted a race.

Both got up as they patted away grass on their pants. "Coming!" Hashirama responded, then an idea popped. His eyes stayed at his brother's form, and he gave a broad smile at Itama. "I bet you I'll be there before you!" Then he started to rush towards the main house, not even waiting for Itama's answer.

"Wait! Not fair, Nii-sama!"

He was weirdly right.

* * *

 _A year has passed..._

A familiar monochrome mane was spotted near the beloved well.

Itama noticed how a year changed people, not everybody noticed it, but he does. Everyone was changing—he doesn't know if he likes it. Kawarama started to take his studies, and training seriously, no longer playing with him, he started to come back home with scars, and determination in his eyes. No longer wanted to be in the same category as him—child. Kawarama wanted to mature, to be an adult, not wanting to play with children like him. Tobirama was aloof, spending his social interactions only in training, only minimal interactions with his family. Grunts, and nods were his language. The albino was always happy to spend his time with him, but now, the competition was growing closer, and closer—no time for him.

He felt so... abandoned. Left behind.

Hashirama made time for him, no matter what. Despite of Otou-san's, and Tobirama's disapprovals, he still made time. His older brother always meet him behind the well, they just do whatever they want there, either to chat or to relax. Itama liked the idea of how special their relationship is—he was closer to Hashirama than any of his brothers. His good natured brother was there by his side. That made Itama happy through hard times—when Otou-san started to compare, and criticized him.

But, Hashirama being the oldest was also preparing for the competition—Masuyo Games, also known as the King of Clans. The highest title in the Five Great Shinobi kingdom, the title who rules all the countries (Land of Fire, Land of Sound, Land of Wind, Land of Earth, and Land of Lightning,) each country could have as many candidates as they want, as long as they are part of a clan. No civilians were allowed, only shinobis— _male_ shinobis to be exact. Itama disapproved of their old traditions of how they should be placed, and governed.

Women were stratagems in clans—how pleasing they looked, the higher their title, how prestige their clan was, and how fertile they were, those were the only factors of choosing a wife for clansmen. The society disapproves of women in power or anything that wasn't right to them. Women should serve men, that was their only purpose in their upbringing in this world.

Poor women were in a much disadvantage though, for their families think they were unlucky to have a girl in their home. Sons were accepted to have a job, and able to work up in the system. Daughters were cursed, if they weren't blessed with good looks, they were going to be abandoned for no men will marry them, and help the family.

Men were running the world while the women serve by their side.

 _I'm lucky then... I guess._ He thought with the feeling of somber constricted in his chest. _Why do I think of life on my birthday? I should be joyous!... Sigh. Why do I always do this?_

His dark brown eyes looked at the main house, the servants were preparing his celebration, the light were shining, people chattering excitedly about the famous guests coming over, and the smell of dishes were noticed by his nostrils. His stomach grumbled loudly as he turned red, hoping no one heard that. He looked around, no one was there. He sighed, but he felt someone's presence. He shrugged, probably one of his younger cousins.

Itama should be back soon—or else he was going to have an earful from his mother about how he shouldn't miss his own birthday.

His gut was right, his mother had a ball of time.

* * *

The youngest of Senju was very taken in surprise of how famous or infamous their guests were. From the Kaguya Clan to even the _Uchiha Clan._ Hashirama must wanted his best friend, Uchiha Madara to be there. He was amazed of how his father was accepting of this fact.

But, Tobirama wasn't very accepted of it though, especially of the idea of Uchiha Izuna was present in their household. Itama knew that his older brother didn't liked Madara's younger brother, but, he didn't he knew how much hatred was there. Tobirama's red eyes were sending daggers to his hated enemy, Izuna was also seething his hatred towards to the albino by wearing a disgust sneer.

"Tobirama, _please_ , it's our beloved Otouto's _birthday for kami's sake_."

"Izuna, be respectful, this isn't a _bar_."

Kawarama was having an arm wrestling competition with Uchiha Shisui as his opponent. This Uchiha was the same age of Kawarama—thirteen years of age, Shisui was famously known of his speed, and his use of the Body Flicker Technique. Itama felt hopeless when he came to this information, so young, and with that much talent, he felt he was a burden. And, there was a person named Uchiha Itachi, a twelve year old prodigy who knew everything, and can apply that knowledge in the battlefield, when Itachi was nine, he was famous for his expert skills in such a young age. Itama just turned _nine_.

"'Tachi-chan, if I beat this kid, do you wanna go?"

"Hn."

"My _name's_ Kawarama, you insufferable crap!"

It was his birthday, and yet—his brothers were taking the spotlight, _again_. Despair flooded his chest like it was a continuous cycle.

The din of the party was muted in the celebrant's mind. Itama just stared into space as colours, and forms passed like it was being fast-forward—patiently, waiting to end his birthday, and just go to sleep, wanting this heavy feeling disappear in his sleep.

He didn't even noticed how his Otou-san was examining him with a strange expression that his wife of many years couldn't even comprehend.

* * *

The birthday celebrant was so relieved the celebration ended, he released a sigh, the feeling of constrict was going away. _Thank kami._ He thought. One more minute of being trapped was going to make him crazy—and that will tarnish the Senju's pride.

The party was getting cleaned up by the servants, the Clans made a huge mess—thrown food (Kawarama, and Shisui,) alcohol spilled everywhere ( _Goddamn_ , this Uzumakis,) broken tables, chairs, and craters were found (Tobirama versus Izuna, and their each respective older brothers holding them down.) It was mostly a good party, but towards the end, it was chaos. Clan rivalries, and troubles were always following them.

Itama was happy that most of the guests enjoyed the celebration, except him. He frowned, maybe he needed to stop thinking negative things, and just live in the moment. He then shook his head, impossible for him, he's surrounded of exceptional people, he needed to criticize himself, and prove himself to be equal to them, no matter what.

He let out a tired yawn, he realized it was late at night. He was wearing his silk kimono, and holding a lit candle, emitting light as he walked on the wooden floor to find his way to his room. His clansmen were asleep, and tired from today's event. But, he was awake, because he pondered about life, again. His thoughts distracted him from sleeping.

On the way to his room, his bare feet stopped. His eyes found a familiar figure, loitering near his room. Itama blinked a few times to see if it was his imagination from his sleep deprivation. It was Otou-san.

 _Senju Butsuma_ was waiting for **_him_**? That was unheard of even he was his _son_ , and even in _birthdays_ , his Otou-san never waited near his room. They only exchanged greetings, and assessments from him.

The youngest Senju bowed to greet him. His bow was respectful, acknowledging his Otou-san was a higher status that him. "Hello, Otou-san, what brings you here?" Item's eyes avoided his piercing eyes, but kept the aura of respect flowing. Last thing he wanted in his birthday was a punishment.

Butsuma stared at him youngest son, and clicked his tongue. "Come with me." He turned his back, expecting Itama to follow him.

He followed without any questions as he quickly got his sandals. But, in his mind was a cluster of them, it was an unusual request, and the timing was also unusual. Itama kept his mouth shut—not wanting to disappoint his father even more.

* * *

His father brought him to the Senju's massive forest, bigger than the Nara's. The trees were dark green, and wind was slightly strong, the trees swayed to the win's commands as the moon was glowing with the stars around it. The animals were asleep, but aware of two familiar presences arriving in the forest. They were relaxed, because they knew who were coming—the owners of this forest.

Itama kept on walking, trailing behind his father out of respect. His footsteps were silent, noises were unnecessary, and his eyes were glued on the ground. His eyes glanced at his father's broad back. He felt a wave of nostalgia in his heart, remembering the time when father used to take him in this forest, and teach him, but not so serious like now.

 _I missed those days..._ Itama reflected on his younger-self's actions, and inwardly chuckled at his childish antics.

Then, his father's back stopped moving. Itama obeyed his movement. The monochrome haired boy didn't know these parts of the forest—this area was all new to him, and that confused him, he thought he knew every paths, and places of the forest. They stopped where the trees were still swaying, boulders were found, and crickets were only heard. It was painfully silent.

 _Where are we?_

"My child, from the looks of your face, you do not know this area—this area is restricted from outsiders, and our clansmen except me, and now you. You did not pay attention of our walk, do not worry for this path was for you, your heart will know." His father explained as Itama scanned the place. Not even realizing it, Itama memorized their walk, and the scene without a fail.

"I knew you were different from the rest of your siblings on the day you were born," the youngest gulped nervously. "Your siblings respectively inherited different things—wood release, specialization in water, and earth release. But," Itama cringed, he knew what was coming. "Then, there's you. An anomaly in the Senju Clan. No special techniques that are seen, normal, and so _civilian-like."_

 _Oh kami, please. I can't do this.._. He was already tired from the party, he didn't need this right now. The heavy feeling was back, and with a friend—tears. They were ready to fall. He wanted to look honourable to his father, tears didn't fit in the honourable part.

"Itama, my child—I realized, you don't have these techniques, because you already have _one_." The said child was confused, never in his life felt like he had something going on like Hashirama with his wood release. He only had diplomacy, and that wasn't much of a skill, just a matter of being etiquette.

"You inherited your late grandmother's power."

 _Great grandmother? Her power?_

"Specifically, her clairvoyance." Itama let out a gasp, clairvoyance? That only existed in fiction. He stared at his father expecting him to make a jibe or any statements that said it was false or he was mistaken. Or he was addressing to the wrong child.

He had a gut feeling he wasn't wrong.

"And with that, my mother had a companion to aid her. Complimenting each of their styles. My mother was fond of this person, she was something of a riddle—not sure if she was human." Butsuma closed his eyes as he felt memories entered in his mind. "The companion said that she was created, because of my mother's advanced technique. My mother created life from her hands." Otou-san stared at the empty space. "I didn't know the intentions of my mother's decision—playing life like she was kami—whether the companion was made, because of an error or not."

Butsuma then looked at the stars with nostalgia caressing his mind, and heart. "I realized, the companion was made for people like her, and you. To protect. Specifically, to protect from people who desire your power, and harming you. Don't question the reality of my mother's companion for she is an anomaly like you. She doesn't seem to age, but her mind does. She will be loyal to you, and _only you_ , because she promised." His father's eyes pierced his heart as he told him with solemn face as if he knew of something.

Itama's eyes started to scanned the area as he shook, the wind wasn't that cold, but something was coming. Something powerful, something so dangerous that it was supposed to be locked away—but the feeling was soothing to him, it was warm, his chakra was calm, it was relaxed. Itama gulped.

He felt his shaking intensified with his right hand then he glanced at it.

His right hand started to shake as a symbol glowing light blue on his hand. It was hot, it was burning him—like a metal stamped on him from the forgery. Itama gasped in pain, and screamed. The wind picked up its speed, swaying trees, and the grass with so much force, look like it was going o fall over. So painful, and yet so welcomed. His voice box gave out a he landed his knees on the ground, clutching his hand. Then a symbol slowly appeared.

The symbol was of a simple thick empty circle, glowing light blue—almost matching the sky's morning, but there was a hint of pastel pink, and light cyan blue, separately complimenting each other. the symbol engraved on his hand as if it was a tattoo or a contract. He held up to his face to see examine it, his dark brown orbs were taken by this new mark.

"Son, use this power wisely, especially with my mother's companion. Don't think of her as a tool, think her as your partner—or else, you will burn in the battlefield." Butsuma's dark eyes gazed at his son's glowing mark, and his pain—looked so familiar to him. "She will take care of you, but take care of her also, even if she refuse, care her. She has some complexities, you may use this as your advantages no matter how unethical it is." Pierced eyes still boring a hole in Itama's chest as he felt darkness closing in—his eyes were drooping.

So tired.

"She will come to you, _wait for her._ " Were his father's last words until he felt his head hit the ground, and darkness became his surroundings, his Otou-san was out of his sight.

* * *

Dark brown eyes shot open as he gasped for a breath. He got up, still shaking. Anxious eyes looked around—he was still here, but his honourable wasn't here. The scene looked the same, just without his father. The wind still commanded the grass, and the trees, boulders stayed, and animals didn't exist in this area. The moon, and the stars still gleamed like before.

The same.

His hand still burned—the symbol remained, glowing with enthusiasm. His body felt heavy as tireless blinked a few times—trying to see better. He rubbed his eyes in the process as he yawned.

But, dark brown orbs met with (foreign, and familiar) bright viridian eyes like they were expecting him—such a close proximity

"Eek!" He squeaked out, his face turned red as he tried to scooted away from the familiar stranger in a cartoonish manner. Itama didn't particularly liked the idea of people invading his personal bubble, his ears were tinged with a soft red, hinting that he was embarrassed of the situation. His eyes suddenly found the ground interesting, avoiding the stranger's gaze as he spluttered some words. "Um—um! W—who are you...?" He shut his eyes closed, and clenched his fists into the grass, tearing it apart.

The monochrome haired boy felt the motion of the stranger—she was combing towards him with such speed! _She's gonna attack me! Quick, do something!_ He yelled in his mind, trying to find a solution. Instinctively, he covered his face with his arms, creating an "x" to shield whatever attacks she use as he stood ground on his knees.

None came. He felt warmth around his upper torso though.

"Eh?"

Itama opened his dark brown orbs slowly as he also put his defence down. He thought she was going to assassinate him in Senju grounds, but instead of blood shed, he found a mop of pink hair resting on his shoulder. Her arms were softly embracing his form, almost trapping him from escaping, her knees touching his, and her breathing calmed his nerves—his shaking ceased.

The clairvoyant examined at the pink-haired stranger. She was wearing an appropriate maid uniform, long sleeves, and skirt down to the shins, her attire consisted of headband, frills, and an apron. Her soft pink hair was short, and choppy, but the headband kept the mane in its place. Her facial features displayed a cheerful face. Her face was youthful, but a few wrinkles here, and there. He wondered what was her age. She was clearly older than him, a woman, and he was just a boy. Then, her eyes opened, fluttering her pink lashes—her viridian orbs searched him, she was going inside of his soul, but her eyes weren't like his father's, her's were more like figuring out a puzzle, then in her mind, it clicked. She gave him a whole-hearted smile as she got up—patting away the loose grass from her attire.

The maid extended her hand, reaching him to help.

Itama took the hand with caution, he slowly got up, his eyes never leaving the maid. "Exc—cuse me... I—I don't want to sound rude, b—but who are you?" She gave him another her smiles.

The pink haired maid bowed down in respect, like how he bowed to Butsuma. "Haruno Sakura, your companion," Itama felt his heart pumping as he tried to calm down, "Please take care of me, Itama-sama." Sakura got up, and flashed him her bright smiles.

 _Ita—ma...—sa...ma...?_ This was new for him. He wanted to faint, he felt his feet staggered in shock (Saura instantly caught him) as the young Senju tried to massage his temples. He always gave people respect, most of the time they don't return it back. But, this time, his new maid was giving him a higher authority—same authority he gave to Butsuma. It was unheard of.

"Are you ok, Itama-sama?" The maid asked with concern in her voice as she softly grabbed his shoulders, and guide him out of the area. "Let's get you back to your room, ne?" Her smiles were infectious, he unconsciously nodded his head. They were making their way back to the estate.

He doesn't know what to feel, but in his heart something akin to warmth blossomed like a Casablanca under the moonlight. Rather being uncertain about his new companion, he was actually more surprised that he didn't mind it.

* * *

Silently, the monochrome coloured clairvoyant went back to the Senju estate with his new companion whose smile brightened his night. Itama saw a familiar figure near the estate's koi pond as he came closer to the figure, it belonged to his Otou-san. Their similar eyes met each other, then the young Senju, and Sakura stopped their tracks—the elder Senju gave a small nod to his youngest. Itama widened his eyes, understanding their silent communication as he nodded back.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura respectfully bowed to his father who looked at Sakura, nostalgia flooded in his eyes, and then Butsuma turned his head away, and walked away with his wooden sandals—he slowly went back to his room.

Itama could still hear his wooden sandals clicking.

"Your room, Itama-sama?" Her question snapped him off his trance.

He shook his head. "H—hai!" He spluttered, blushing at his embarrassment, and continuing their path to his room. The maid giggled.

They arrived at their destination.

 _What a night._ Itama sighed as he plopped down on his futon. _Ah, what do I do? I don't want to wake up everybody to find extra futon, and blankets for her..._ He thought while he snuggled in his thick blankets. _I'll make room for her in my bed. It's quite small though... and highly **inappropriate**... What to do... _ He furrowed his eyebrows. "Sakura-san?"

 _Click_. "Hm?" She slid the door closed, wanting the room to be bug free, warm and secure. Her orbs focused on Itama, waiting on his question.

"U—um, uh—I know i—it's inappropriate for t—two different genders to sl—leep with each other u—until they are m... m—married..." Itama wanted to die, he was stuttering like a mess. He sounded like the Hyuuga heiress when the Namikaze heir talked to her.

Sakura giggled as he felt his face heated up, slowly becoming red.

"It's fine, Itama-sama. I can sleep anywhere." Sakura cheerfully told him, making his redness disappear turning his face back to normal colour.

The clairvoyant furrowed his brows. "R—really?" She responded with a lighthearted nod. "Ah, o—okay then." He said as he snuggled in his blankets to find warmth. "U—um... c—could you get the light?" He peeked out of his blankets, staring at his new maid who nodded happily.

"Of course!" She chirped. Sakura elegantly sauntered to the candle then her lips puckered out as she blew it out, leaving a trail of smoke from the candle.

"Thank you..." Itama rubbed his eyes, making himself comfortable, he gathered his blankets to his form, and then dozed off. "Good night... Saku...ra-san..."

The maid smiled upon seeing him sleeping in such a vulnerable state, curled up in a ball like a herself that her master was still a child, but Sakura noticed how his eyes wanted to be an adult's. He need to understand to be patient. _Itama-sama, make your childhood last, neh?_ _Because, being an adult will take your purity._

The new servant, doing her job, tucked him in. _There. So, you won't be coming down with a cold._ She softly smiled then Sakura got up, and walked to wards the sliding door with her feet making no noise. Sakura kneeled down, palms rested on her laps as her back rested against the sliding door. The maid went still, and slowly closed her eyes as her last image was her new master's sleeping face.

"Good night, Itama-sama." Sakura whispered under her breath. Slumber took over the two people in the room, softly snoring in peace.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Queen Sapphire: Uuuhhhh... so... inspiration decided to take a new route. Yep. That's my excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Maid

* * *

 _Disclaimer Applied_

* * *

The oldest heir, Hashirama put a pillow on his face to avoid the sun's glare at him. The sun's beam forced his eyes to be awake as he tried to escape from it, wanting to sleep in. His Imouto's party last night took a toll on him as he recalled last night's memories of him, and Madara trying to subdue their each respective brother.

 _"This son of a—"_

 _"You piece of shi—"_

Oh, it was a fiasco.

Hashirama groaned as the light hit his face. _I should get up… I have training to do…_ Then he groaned, childishly as he imagined the rest of day for him was going to be. Training, training, training, and training. _I wanna sleep in... then, again Kaa-san will be **angry**. _ At that thought his whole body shivered, and immediately jackknifed his body into a sitting position. _Good decision, Hashirama._ He assured himself as he stood up, out of habit, putting his hand inside his night yukata, letting his fingers hang, and slipping in his sandals on.

 _Wonder what's for breakfast?_ His stomach wanted to know too.

His eyes weren't ready to meet with morning, blinking to see better. Dazedly, he slid the door open, and covered his mouth with his free hand, he let out a big yawn as tears formed in his eyes, and quickly disappear.

Before he even took a step out the hall. A split second has passed—an indistinguishable body flew right across of him then the body hit a wall, creating a large crash as the debris of the wall also flew. Some of the smaller debris—pebbles—lightly hit his sandals.

Hashirama blinked, hoping to wake up. Thinking he shouldn't overtrained himself from now on.

"Ugh..." The body spoke. "What... in the world..." The words were barely understandable, they were more like gurgles.

The eldest slowly looked at the crash, his eyes widened, the body belonged to his second younger brother—Tobirama who was currently sitting against the wall he destroyed with his impact as he spat out blood. There were rips, tears, and gashes of carmine on his white yukata, he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeves as his eyes were throwing daggers at the other end.

He raised his brows. "Uh... what?"

The albino-haired man grabbed his jaw, and set it, making a disturbing sound, Hashirama cringed at his brash action. "An... intruder." Tobirama winced as he stood up, one of his ribs were injured, the bloodied man hold his sides, trying to ease some of the pain. But, his knees hit the wooden flooring.

Ever so worried older brother rushed to his side, putting his free arm around his neck to support him. What in the actual hell is going on? He literally just woke up, and the day greeted him with this?! What kind of nonsense was this.

Tobirama coughed out blood.

He need to speak with his father. Now.

"Where were _you_? I signalled you when I spotted the intru—"

"Oh my god, Tobirama. Please, I _just_ woke up."

* * *

 _Well, this is awkward._ Dark orbs nervously scanned the room full of his family. Itama was never nervous in the breakfast table before, until now. _Especially_ now. This was a new experience for him as he felt many people's attention on him for the first time. _I should have woken up_ _earlier, so this wasn't going to happen. Man, I'm smart._ He internally criticized himself as he avoided their probing gazes. _I should have... **predicted** this... darn it.._

The silent atmosphere was suspenseful as Itama only heard birds singing from the outside. Eyes from each different family member were piercing his mind, trying to figure out their questions.

Itama lifted his head, and saw each of his brothers' states. it was a sight, really.

Tobirama all wrapped up with bandages (hands, arms, neck, some of the face), small bandages on his face, he also had to wear a shoulder swing, because _somebody_ dislocated his shoulder pretty badly. Itama could feel his glare, red orbs—sharp as ever—casting daggers at his direction across the table—it wasn't for him, it was for _her_. His usual aloof face transformed into a sneer. The youngest gulped as he heard Tobirama nii-san's dark growl. Oh, he was so in trouble.

Hashirama kneeled beside the white-haired male, trying to calm him down as he tend his wounds. The eldest's yukata was stained with Tobirama's blood due to helping him. Itama's eyes found Hashirama's—the older brother gave him a reassuring smile. Almost saying _'don't worry, we'll figure this out, okay?'_ then went back tending the injured brother, wrapping a bandage around his arm, and putting some ointment for his fresh wounds. But, Itama could see his older brother's eyes stealing glances at her while aiding.

Kawarama's reaction was interesting. He blatantly stared. Stare, and stare. When she noticed it, she smiled then suddenly, the flooring was more interesting than the strange person across from the table—he shyly avoided his eyes as a blush formed from his neck to his ears. Itama raised his brows. _Huh? Why is he acting strange?_ The monochrome-haired boy didn't know the answer, but apparently his other brothers know. Tobirama looked at him with raised brows, and extend his palm towards his direction, his expression said _'are you serious.'_ Hashirama nudged him at the ribs with a knowing look, and snickered. Kawarama looked mortified then flustered, he then shook his head vigorously with arms crossed like an 'x' as he mouthed at them the word 'no.'

The two males respectively sighed, and giggled. The light-coloured haired boy's blush darkened.

The sliding door slid open, and it presented their awaited guests: their parents, Senju Butsuma, and Senju Emiko.

 _Finally!_ Itama cried in his mind.

Butsuma, and his wife kneeled down on their assigned seats, at the end of their table. The Senju leader held an aura of pride, and power, his eyes surveyed the room, taking in his children's reactions, and current states. By his side was his wife: Emiko, sitting down with her head up high, her seating form, and manners were the definition of refinement, and beauty. Her dark eyes twinkled at Sakura who nodded in acknowledgement with a smile.

Everyone in the vicinity bowed their heads out of respect, and traditions.

The patriarch cleared his throat as everyone's attention were on him, "As some of you already realized that we have a guest," Hashirama coughed as his eyes peered at his white-haired brother's plight, follow up a brutal elbow to him from the said brother. "Her name is Sakura, please introduce yourself."

The pink-haired maid stood up, and gave an elegant bow towards them. Sakura beamed, "Hello, my name is Sakura, please to meet Itama-sama's family." She politely responded then went back to her seat. There were various of reactions from her introduction: Hashirama blinked a few times as if he misheard it, Tobirama quirked his bandaged brow, and Kawarama openly gaped then quickly regained his posture, though you could see his eyes widened.

"I—It—tama-s—sama... ?" The second youngest stuttered. He, and the rest of his brothers were dumbfounded.

The said person's face burst into flames, embarrassment was his middle name as he felt many people's stares at him. _Oh for Kami-sama's sake._ He face-palmed with both of his hands, no desire to meet his older brothers' gazes. _Can this get any more uncomfortable?! It was bad enough that Tobirama nii-san got hurt, badly, and now this?!_ He internally mourned then he felt a hand clasped on his shoulder, it was Sakura. She gave him a reassuring smile, that made the situation slightly tolerable. Slightly. Itama replied her with a weak smile.

Butsuma gave a pointed look at Sakura's attire. "Yes, as you can clearly see, Sakura is a maid who serves Itama." Their Otou-san provided the answer.

"When did you get her, dear?" Emiko chirped, feeling happy that there was (finally) a female companion to converse in this testosterone-filled family. Her husband quirked his brow at his wife's peculiar behaviour as if it was misplaced.

"Last night."

"Last night, huh—wait, that was _Itama's party_!" Hashirama exclaimed, hoping that she wasn't what he expected. _Does he want Itama to grow up, quickly? To be a man? No. I won't let that happen... not like this._ His Otou-san's face changed from confusion into disapproval. He 'tsk'ed while he shook his head. The other brothers puzzled at their eldest brother's statement. Their Kaa-san raised her delicate brow.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Butsuma stated, sternly. Hashirama was about open his mouth, but the patriarch raised a hand—stopping whatever he was going to say. "She is not one of those courtesans in the Clans, my eldest." Kawarama, and Itama flushed at the scandalous word while the albino hummed innerly. Emiko giggled at her two sons' purity. Their Otou-san continued. "She was included in his... _gift_." Butsuma trailed off, evasively. His sharp eyes focused on his youngest for more than a mere second.

The patriarch examined the room once, again. "Questions are over." He shifted his attention to Tobirama's dishevelled appearance who was scowling at Sakura, never broke her smiling routine while Hashirama saw the one-sided tension from his brother, he tried to calm down his temper. Butsuma could feel his second eldest's silent rage, his boy was prepared for any fight, especially this one. Then, the Senju leader saw Kawarama sulk as he pouted. "Now, it is time for _me_ to ask questions." He folded his arms, waiting for an explanation. "What _exactly_ happened?" Then everyone froze except the matriarch, and Sakura who were smiling, merrily.

Stares were directed at the monochrome-haired boy.

Itama paled.

* * *

 _Tobirama stride down the hallway to go to wake up someone: his brother. He wanted his brother to defend himself from any attackers, the Senju clan was either famous or infamous, pick one. They were the Senju leader's children, and that made them huge targets for ransom, blackmail or anything that involves with a leverage._

 _He recalled a childhood memory where he, and his older brother were playing games, outside the manor, they felt rebellious at that time, felt they owned the world. As they were playing, an intruder managed to snatched him when Hashirama turned his back to get the ball, and just like that Tobirama panicked, and proceed to use childish moves like biting, scratching, and wailing. His older brother snapped. He used Body Flicker to get to the attacker, his body was on auto pilot—then he used wood release, the attacker's body hit the ground before Tobirama could say "help"._

 ** _"Where is he?! Where is he!"_**

 ** _"He's... he's dead..."_**

 ** _"... Oh..."_**

 _That memory triggered Tobirama, it triggered determination, amazement, respect, and a hint of fear for his older brother. He realized at that time they were no longer children in this world, just targets. They were born, and became children, but they realized "target" were branded on them since they were in the womb._

 _He didn't want to lose a brother, because of the clan's rivalries. He won't let them._

 _Tobirama arrived to his destination. Felling like he has no need to knock, because they were family, he slid the door open, expecting to be greeted with Itama's sleeping face, instead he was greeted with a blow to the face. It was a monstrous punch, it wasn't even chakra-enhanced. The older brother staggered, but regain his footing. His crimson eyes clashed with viridian._

 _"Tch... who are you? What are you doing in Itama's_ _bedroom?" He snarled as his body was in a fighting stance, his eyes never stray of his enemy._

 _"What are **you** doing in his bedroom?" Her lips curled up in a cold smile that didn't reach to her eyes. "Please don't disturb him." She chirped, the pink-haired intruder readied herself._

 _The white-haired Senju growled in distaste as he spat out blood. **Better not say my relation to Itama to the enemy or else she has leverage.** This felt nostalgic to him. He felt he needed to prove something before. Hashirama saved him, now it was his turn to save his otouto. _

_He grunted, and dashed head on to the enemy as he formed his water dragon technique to destroy her. Tobirama made a few changes to the technique to make it his. Water droplets became spears, and puddles became whirlpools. The dragon roared in his hand as it was ready to latch its teeth to the enemy, the water was always cold—with this effect it was going to be a devastating blow. Adrenaline pumped his veins as he saw his chance to strike her down. Already, Tobirama felt victorious._

 _The water user roared, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu—"_

 _Her viridian caught something then that sense of victory vanished when she swung another punch at him._

 _She saw a_ _flaw in his **revised** technique._

* * *

 ** _Shit, I don't think I can hold on much longer._** _He gritted in his head while he braced for her flurries of punches. She made a huge dent on him while she was perfectly fine. The battle was hours to him, never letting his guard down, trying to at least scratch her. But, he realized throughout the battle, he, and her had a huge gap, the reason she was winning was— the intruder was older, and stronger than him—she had experience. He marked today as a lesson of underestimation, and controlling of one's emotions—if he somehow make it alive._

 _ **Hashirama, where are you?** Tobirama signalled his brother for help, but it seemed that it was too early, and for that he was probably asleep. **Damn it.** His thoughts were distracting him, and he was going to pay for the consequences. __The pink-haired intruder broke his defence, and he flinched. That was a mistake as she saw another opening._

 _For the third time today, her fists made contact to his bruised face, and sent him flying like a kunai, making his way to his older brother's room._

* * *

 _Itama jolted out of his slumber as he heard series of crashes. His dark eyes tried to find his maid, but it was empty. The door, he noticed, was open— **did she went out? Or—oh no...** Hoping that Sakura wasn't the prime suspect for those series of crashes. He quickly got out of bed, and made a run for it, trying to find his new companion. He tried not to think about his family's reaction._

 _He panted then he saw a shock of pink at the end of the hallway. Sakura noticed him, she placed her usual smile, and bowed. His eyes saw the state of the manor—craters, debris, and... water?— **WATER.** He panicked internally as he realized the out of place water was Tobirama nii-san's speciality. **Kami-sama, please help me.** He whimpered._

 _His peripheral vision caught the sight of Hashirama nii-san, an arm was slung over his shoulder—it was the second eldest who was limping, and coughing blood. Brown, and crimson met Itama's nervous dark eyes as he saw Tobirama nii-san's behaviour, he was on the warpath when he he saw green._

 _While the long-haired brother had a genuine curious look on his face, and seemed to noticed his injured brother's attitude towards the stranger. Putting two together, it clicked—he looked at the damage, and looked at Sakura then looked at the damage, and then at Sakura—he shakily pointed at her then to Tobirama. " **That's** the intruder?" At which Tobirama grunted. Hashirama mouthed an "oh". Then, they both stared at Itama as if they were trying how he was a piece to this puzzle._

 _The youngest felt lightheaded as he buried his eyes with his hands, he really didn't want his older brothers' stares at him. Nobody said_ _anything for a moment until..._

 _Yawn. Kawarama just woke up, it was amazing that he didn't hear the loud noises._

 _"G'morning..." Kawarama slid open his door, and proceed to go to the bathing room. Before he even took a step, his orbs blinked a few times, and then bulged out at the damage. He also saw the four occupants in the area—his brothers'_ _states, and a stranger. He was loss for words for a moment, but he regained his control. "Wha—what happened?" He furrowed his brows. "Wh—who i—is that?"_

 _It seemed that everybody's favourite question for today._

 ** _Oh my god._** _He whimpered._

 _Being the future leader of the Senju clan, "Let's talk this in breakfast, ne?" Hashirama weakly smiled as he, and Tobirama went to either their parents' room or the main room._

 _When they passed Sakura, Tobirama growled. Unknowingly, Itama saw a rematch in the future. Everybody went, and followed the eldest._

* * *

"Is that all?" Butsuma patiently asked. Looking slightly amused as his orbs flickered at the participants who each had different reactions, but most of them avoided eye contact, shame was a new emotion for most of the Senju brothers. Emiko's eyes was filled with mirth, she never saw her eldest sons like this before, it was intriguing to say at least.

"Yes, Otou-san." Itama bowed in respect. Sweat, and cold were on his hands, the memories of this morning was embarrassing for him, his ears had a tinged of red.

"I see..." He nodded, then his eyes glanced at Sakura, conveying a message to her. She smiled as she got up, knowing what to do, she went away for a while. Questions about her sudden departure was stopped when she came back with their meals from the kitchen.

Sakura elegantly served them with their assigned dishes which the servants from the kitchen had told her to do so. She quirked her lips as she saw the younger boys perked up at the smell of their breakfast. The eldest brothers had a positive, and negative reaction—respectively when she served their meals. The white-haired man threw daggers at her while the brown-haired man weakly smiled, and thanked her.

The patriarch, and the matriarch nodded at her.

"Itadakimasu." The head of the Senju clan politely said then the others bowed, and started their breakfast.

Done with her job, she stood up, and waited near the door as the family she served were eating with proper manners.

* * *

Strangers never made into his trust circle, strangers were the ones that gets you killed, no matter what their appearance or their situation—trusting strangers sounded like a plan that can only end in one way—someone's death. This Sakura character was suspicious, never mind the fact that she soundly beat him with only her fists—she shouldn't be trusted. And yet, his Otou-san blindly put his—Senju's trust to her.

He knew his father though, his red eyes saw the hidden plans behind the patriarch's calm gaze. Tobirama furrowed his brows, sometimes he never understood his father even how much they spent together in battle strategies, and the game of Go. There were so many questions that needed to be ask, it wasn't enough at breakfast.

Tobirama visited Butsuma during one of their battle strategy planning. It was his turn since Hashirama was training with his wood release, refining it. Then a sudden throb in his head came. _Refining._ Brought out scenes of the battle with the pink-haired maid. He made a mental note to find hidden flaws of his technique, and actually fix it.

In his father's study room, scrolls were heard, opening, and closing them. Ink, and brushes made tamed smallest noises while Tobirama kept on glancing at his father who was drinking tea, and reading a scroll, only showing his back at him.

The albino couldn't concentrated on his assigned scroll, questions infested his mind, he never felt so curious before until this "smiley" enigma came, and destroyed a part of his ego. Then something akin to purpose, and determination swelled in his chest as he clenched his fists.

His father kept on sipping on that damn tea.

He couldn't hold it anymore. "What is she going to do here, exactly, Otou-san?" He spluttered out as he stared his father's back.

Butsuma stopped, and craned his neck at him, old, and young orbs met—then went back to his reading as he gave him a blunt answer. "To serve Itama."

"I know _that_." Tobirama let out a frustrated sigh with his father's nonsense answers. His fists held the scroll of battle tactics tightly. "But, she will be a burden if she's going to do just that. The Masuyo Games are coming, each year it's getting closer, and closer. We don't need more servants, we need training. We have only six years left until the games are here." He valued his brothers lives more than anything in the world, they were participants, and the games were brutal, there was no mercy in the fields of the games, much less an arena. He wanted all of his brothers to get out safely, no deaths.

Butsuma sipped his tea, he still wasn't looking at his second eldest son. "She will accompany Itama to the Masuyo Games." He stated so casually like it was the weather.

He stood up so suddenly that his chair gave a loud shriek as he slammed his palms on the table, the vibration of his slam made some of the objects on the table moved. "W—what?" He felt like his ears were betraying him, his father never made such a crazy statement before, it must be a genjutsu. Masuyo Games was any by means a light matter.

The loss of Tobirama's speech indicated to let him explained. "There is a rule called rule 009 where servants of the candidates can become guards for the candidate, but the limit is only one servant for each contestant. The only downfall of this method is that the candidate starts late of each games, and they will be given no hints to proceed to the next round. They will be chained up when the fight starts—they will be at disadvantaged." He finished as he kept on drinking his tea. "Please, sit down, we don't anybody to think any conspiracy plans in the Senju clan."

The son numbly obeyed his orders.

He shook out his daze, snapping back to reality. "Wait, why did they even established this rule if they will have no chance of winning?"

"You see, son, King of the Clans is the highest title—to rule over many lands, and govern those rules. They established this rule for people who would like to have a right hand man—woman—these candidates want to test their second in commander if they are worthy, and have an early head start for the use of military-like strategies. "

"And if they fail?" Tobirama challenged.

"Well, that's a gamble they are willing to risk."

This rule was something to take seriously, having a partner with you in the games, aiding you to survive was a great advantage, despite the cons of it. Tobirama needed new information about candidates, and the possibility of using rule 009-this was a game changer. "Do you know any candidates that will use this rule?"

Butsuma was contemplating over the answer. "Hmm, not many people are aware of this rules, much less with clans people... The Uchihas are too proud for such thing, especially having a servant as a second in command. The Hyuuga clan is a possibility, since they have that bird-cage curse seal for their branch house. The Uzumakis are a no, because the Uzumaki twins seemed to have a rivalry with the Uchihas, Uchiha Sasuke to be specific. They want to prove their worth without a 'handicap'. The Sabaku clan is a definite yes, because of their candidate, apparently, they need someone to calm him down or else it will be another war. The rest is unknown."

Being raised with society's standards of man's honour, Tobirama raised his voice, trying to defend his little brother's honour—to be a man, to grow up as a man who doesn't need any help, much less the other sex's help. "Itama doesn't need that maid! He can prove to himse—" The back of his father's hand was raised, indicating him to stop as he craned his neck at his second son, meeting his eyes.

"Son, there will be many things you will not understand," Butsuma's stern gaze pierced his second eldest son's soul, as if he was dissecting his parts, exposing himself to him. The patriarch with calm, and etiquette continued as their eyes clashed, "and this is one of them." Then the sight of his back came back. "I know how have you been taught when you were young due to elders requests, though I expected better when you grew up—seems like you need more time."

"But—" Tobirama tried to defend himself, but was cut off.

Butsuma continued. "We, Senjus have a greater chance to win the games compare to other clans, because of our numbers. There are four—five will be competing." Sense of pride burst into the room. "But, the Uchihas has more, there are so many Uchihas registered in the games—some of them we know—Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, Shisui, Madara, and Izuna—there are so many that will hinder our chances—each Uchiha are ordered to stand down if they are getting too close to the title, because for that title only deserve for the important names we know of. The Uchihas will defeat their opponents, and if none are left, they will forfeit, and let the six fight for the crown. Doesn't matter which one got the crown as long as the owner of the title is an Uchiha." The warm pride became cold pessimism.

"I see..." He croaked as he felt emptiness.

"Now, do you understand the probability of us winning? Yes, adding one might not be a difference in numbers, but it will certainly be a difference in skill. This the one of the battles in the games, it is subtle, only political leaders, and their councils know. Skill versus numbers. There are many candidates from other clans like the Kaguya, Hozuki, Yamanaka, and many more—but, most of them only sent one candidate, and that, my son, will be their down fall. The chances of them winning is less than one percent since there are so many clans competing." He sipped his tea, again. "Guaranteed, the first day of the games, many will go home, but also, many will stay." His voice was laced with nostalgia.

"How do you know?" Tobirama asked.

"The games are a series of tests—physical, mental, and even emotional. The first test is always a written test—they will arranged desks, and supplies for the candidates. Most of them will expect the first test is going to be a battle, they will be horrifyingly disappointed. The test will be consist of questions that ranges from geography to mathematics. A King must be intelligent in all subjects, the King must be almost like _Kami-sama_." His eyes darkened then went back to normal as he shook his head.

"What if they cheat?"

"That, my son, is a challenge in the test."

"What?" There were so many questions today either about the new maid or the Masuyo Games.

"A King must know how to gather information, even if it's very... _unprofessional_... If one of the candidates cheated successfully they are headed to the next round with an advantage given by the proctors." Butsuma's hands tightened around his tea cup.

Tobirama knew that his Otou-san was very knowledgable about certain subjects regarding about the Masuyo Games, but even the Senju spies weren't able to attain this valuable information.

"How do you know this—all of this, Otou-san—even in my books about the Masuyo Games said that the audience must be quiet about the games, no leaking information, they must kept their mouths shut, so the future candidates will need to use their raw power to win the games, instead of prior knowledge. If they were caught saying about the games' vital information, they were punished, tortured, persecuted or worse—execution by beheading, poison or hang."

Butsuma was quiet then he spoke. "I once saw the games with my... mother as a child." His voice sounded tight.

Tobirama inhaled, sharply as his red orbs widened. "But, then—"

"I know the consequences, but my mother, and I were invisible to the Senju clan—we were nothing, we signed the wavier to watch the games, and if we break the contract, we face death. The thing about being a shadow in the Senju clan at that time was nobody could see your worth, both of us knew that if we die, nobody will mourn, and the contractor realized this so they decided we were a waste of time in the executioner's day—we can live, because we didn't have worth in their death count. To this day, the wavier thinks I am still worthless." Butsuma's jaw clenched, but still maintained his calm image as silence took over the room again, then Tobirama spoke.

The white-haired son quietly muttered out. "But, you are not, Otou-san." The statement was close to being a question.

Butsuma sighed, closing his eyes as if recollecting his childhood memories, and opened his eyes then stared at the bookshelf in front of him with a stern gaze of a damaged, yet a determined survivor. "I know." Butsuma's calm voice, again turned tight as if he was suffocating. "I _know_."

The day continued like any other day.

Though, something stuck in Tobirama after he left the study room.

If Tobirama was frank, he was back then, but honesty wasn't going to aid him in this kind of world—his honourable father, the same one who won wars, and defeat Senju's enemies with his cold-blood—unethical techniques (sometimes, when Tobirama was young, he heard screams, and cries from the other side of the manor, he tried to ignore it, but yells, and sobs weren't fit for lullabies) breaking them into tiny pieces so they wouldn't able to get back together, all done without a hint of panic nor a blink of an eye—sounded like he was reassuring himself.

* * *

Queen Sapphire: A new chapter yay! I'm so worn out, like give me Christmas already, I need it.


End file.
